Search for Inner Peace
by windofmysoul
Summary: Hi this is a little drable inspired by my oneshot Joy. "A ninja must focus on more than just the strength of the body. True strength lies inward. A ninja must rely on the strength of the mind and soul as much if not more than that of the body." HIs Senei's words pushed Leo to ponder the meaning of peace and inner strength.


Hi this is a little drable inspired by my oneshot Joy. "A ninja must focus on more than just the strength of the body. True strength lies inward. A ninja must rely on the strength of the mind and soul as much if not more than that of the body." HIs Senei's words pushed Leo to ponder the meaning of peace and inner strength.

"A ninja must focus on more than just the strength of the body" Master Splinter's calm voice echoed around the silent dojo as the ninja master walked around each of his students. Michelangelo was spinning his nunchucks in circles as the bubbling youngster waited. Next to the impatient youngest the genius listened with curiosity, his algorithmic mind followed his father's words. Raph stood at Donetello's right, staring straight ahead as his father's lecture continued. The hothead was only half listening as he anticipated the upcoming duel. Leonardo the oldest stood at the end of the line. The blue clad turtle stood still pondering his father's words. "True strength lies inward. A ninja must rely on the strength of the mind and soul as much if not more than that of the body." With that the ninja master paired his son's to duel. "Michalangelo with Donetello, Rapheal with Leonardo." The teens broke into their assigned pairs and at their fathers word the duel begins. Leo was distracted through most of the duel, his mind still on his father's words. But a swift kick to his leg pulled the katana wielder back into the present. Now on the ground, Leo rolled to ovoid and atack flipping onto his feet, he set his katanas into a defense stance as he anticipated his movements. The hot head attacked ratically his blows fast, and heavy. Leo who had less strength then the hot head relied on agility and speed. Tactically Leo douged around the red clad turtle. Raph constantly on the offense sent many kicks, hitts and strikes Leo's way but most met only thin air. Sensing his brother's growing agitation and lack of patience Leo focused mainly on tiring his brother out. Keeping his own emotions under control like he did during every fight in order to remain in control of the situation. After a long and in Raph's case strenuous, duel, the fight ended. Raph swatted his brother's hand away as he lent it to help the hot head. In a huff Raph stomped out of the dojo.

"What's his problem?" Mikey asked, Leo could only shrug. As his other two younger brothers wandered off, Mikey to the TV and Donnie to his lab; Leo decided to meditate on his father's lesson. Sitting down and emptying his mind he thought not just on today's lesson but something he'd recently read that seemed to fit.

His father had instructed them about the importance of relying not only on their body's strength but their mind and soul as well. Though Leo couldn't help but wonder what strength of the spirit truly was. Was it faith? Was it a strength to remain strong in the face of stress and trial? Was it both?

Leo thought often about peace, it was what he and his brother's strived for. They put their lives on the line daily to make the world they lived in more peaceful. They fought to secure the peace, they sought to preserve it. But when it was all done and over with Leo had to wonder, what was peace? He understood peace in its textbook definition and he saw it as everyone else did. It was a freedom for disruption. It was the lack of violence, of crime of war. But was peace just external or was it internal as well? If one could fight to protect the outside world from danger and secure the peace, could one do the same with the internal world? But how does one maintain inner peace? Leo thought to himself. He knew that inner peace was different from happiness, though he knew that they did tie together. He knew that inner peace was being both spiritually and mentally at peace. Leo tried to think of a time when he was at most peace when he felt a sense of completion and wholeness. Leo's saffire eyes darted open in realization, his heart pounding. It wasn't when he was meditating in the dojo, it wasn't during a calm and peaceful time. It was when he was on the technodrome and the world was as stake. In that moment while his brother's where yelling at him from the escape pod: leo's world had seemed to freeze. In that moment everything seemed to fall into place and he knew what he had to do. In that moment though he felt fear, he didn't let it consume him. In that moment he was driven by an undying love for his brothers and powerful conviction to protect them. In that moment he had been selfless. Realization dawned on the young terrapin, Inner peace was not being calm in quiet places, it was the ability to keep one's head in stressful situations. It was as he questioned earlier it was both a strength in the face of trail as well as faith, and in a way the two were one and the same. Inner peace was a strength that relied on faith. Leo let out a shuddering breath, his head spinning. He only hoped he could hold on to this new found understanding, and grow in wisdom in what he had just learned. "True strength lies inward. A ninja must rely on the strength of the mind and soul as much if not more than that of the body." The young terpin repeated his sensei's words now with a deeper understanding. "One must search and remain steadfast to inner peace even in the face of trails".

Please Review

"But the fruit of the Spirit is love, joy, peace, longsuffering, kindness, goodness, faithfulness, gentleness, self-control. Against such there is no law." ,

-Galatians 5:22-23


End file.
